


Beauty and the Beast

by amixii10



Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kagaminette, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its disgusting tbh, literally they make lovey faces at each other, mm love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Marinette and Kagami have a little talk at 2 am... Kagami has never loved her girlfriend more.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Kagami Week 2k20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013781
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Kagami week 2020, with the prompt “Dragon”
> 
> hope y’all like it!

“You’re like a dragon,” Marinette muses, laying across Kagami’s lap, staring up at her. 

Kagami cocks a brow. “How so?” 

“Well, you know how dragons are really protective of their treasure? You get like that sometimes with the people that you care about.” 

Marinette watches as Kagami’s nostrils flare slightly. It was the small things in her body language that indicated how she was feeling. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean it in an offensive way! All I’m saying is that it’s kind of cute when you get overprotective,” she says after a moment. 

Her shoulders unclench and Kagami relaxes slightly. 

“If you say so.” 

Marinette takes this as a good sign and continues. 

“And I guess that sometimes when you get angry you only go all out,” she pauses as she feels a soft hand running through her hair, “or don’t react at all.” 

“I also think that if you could fly, you would use that skill all the time, no matter the time or place, even if you could walk there,” Marinette says, chuckling lightly. 

Kagami smiles a tiny bit too, even though Marinette can’t see it. 

“And, and, and!” Marinette twists around so that she can see Kagami’s face from where she was laying down. 

“You wanna know something else?” 

Kagami furrows her eyebrows. “What?” 

Marinette grins. “You would be guarding a princess, for sure.” 

Kagami openly laughs, and Marinette feels a surge of affection for her girlfriend as she pulls her down and kisses her. 

“If I’m a dragon, then you’re definitely my princess.”


End file.
